


Rewatch Drabbles- School Hard and Lie to Me

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Rewatch Drabbles- School Hard and Lie to Me

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[angel](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/angel), [drabble](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [drusilla](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/drusilla), [rewatch](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/rewatch), [spike](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
I can't believe how much I enjoy this show. I haven't seen some of these episodes in awhile and rewatching them has given me a new appreciation for both the show and the characters. I'd forgotten the nuances of expression, and the delicate shading of tone, that first captured my attention and made this my first (and thus far, only) fandom.

So, in honor of my rediscovered love for this show and its awesomosity, two 100-word drabbles on my favorite Season Two love triangle: Spike, Drusilla, and their obsession with Angel. Also a brief (slightly spoiler-y) nod to my second-favorite love: the comics canon.

It's obvious. The moment he catches sight of the light in his sire's eyes, the swift sureness of a soul, he knows. The pathetic deception doesn't fool him and he can't believe Angelus even tries.

But he plays along. He doesn't know why. There's no advantage to be gained, no trap he's setting. The spicy smell of Angelus' skin envelops him and he settles, briefly, into the sweet security of his sire's arm around him and he knows why he's playing along.

His memories don't offer any sweetness. When he leans into the bulwark of Angelus' body, they overwhelm him.  


*~*~*~*

She has too many pieces. The blood droplets on rain-slick cobblestones in Prague; the photos; the dead she's made and the ones still waiting to die – she tries to explain, but the words twist on her tongue. They're of a piece, she tells Spike. Cut from the same cloth.

Drusilla weaves designs in the air, calling the future into being. When they meet in the shadows, she knows the shape of him, of his words, before he speaks them. Her Angel is gone all away, lost in fever dreams of redemption. She sees his destiny - not in sunshine but twilight.  


_   
**Rewatch Drabbles- School Hard and Lie to Me**   
_


End file.
